


When She Leaves

by Crystara



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Inuyasha is good boy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystara/pseuds/Crystara
Summary: A glimpse into the days Kagome isn't there..





	When She Leaves

Kouga winced as “SIT!” echoed through the mountains.  _ “Wonder what the mutt did this time,”  _ he thought as he headed down the path to his tribe.

Kagome was flushed dark red as she traveled down the well worn path that led to the Bone-Eaters Well and home. Her fists were curled by her sides and she radiated rage as she jumped into it without even a glance behind her.

Miroku crouched next to the newly formed pit containing one groaning hanyo. “You really did it this time,” he remarked. “We’ll be lucky if she comes back anytime this week.” The tone of the groan changed to a high pitched whine as Inuyasha slowly rose from where Kagome had buried him, his ears pinned flat against his head. He looked down the path where she had disappeared and when he confirmed that she was out of sight, scuffed one foot on the ground and whined again.

“I didn’t mean it,” he said softly, not able to look Miroku in the eye.

Miroku nodded. “I know. You know. Sango knows. Heck, at this point even Shippo knows.  But Kagome does not, and you have no one to blame for that but yourself. You’re going to have to figure out how to tell her before it’s too late. One of these days she’s going to go back through the well and never return if you two keep fighting like this,” Miroku stated bluntly, staring at the hanyo he considered his friend.

“Keh.”

Miroku’s eyes hardened, “Don’t you ‘keh’ at me Inuyasha. I’m not the one who will suffer if Kagome chooses to stay in her world. You and Shippo have the most to lose.” With that the monk spun and left Inuyasha behind as he headed back to Kaede’s hut.

Inuyasha snarled at the monk’s back as he finished brushing the dirt off his robes. He turned his back on the village and meandered down the path to settle next to the well. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the sun-warmed wood that led to Kagome’s world. “ _ Why can’t I just be honest with her,”  _ he thought. Inuyasha stayed there as the shadows lengthened and time passed, his thoughts caught in an endless loop of what-ifs. 

A rustle in the underbrush caused Inuyasha’s ears to swivel to the left. He cracked one golden eye open and trained it on woods. “Ya did better this time Brat,” he said, “I didn’t scent you until just now.”

Shippo emerged from under the brush, dusting a leaf out of his hair and walking over to Inuyasha. “I remembered the wind this time,” he said, “but it took so much longer to get here.”

Inuyasha nodded at the little fox demon and closed his eyes again. “Yup. Ya have to keep circling and adjusting, but it will keep you hidden and safe. That’s the important part until you are bigger Brat.”

Shippo plopped down next to Inuyasha, mimicking his position and resting his head back against the wall of the well. Inuyasha grunted and had to hold back a small smirk at the imitation.

“I can help,” Shippo stated proudly, “I can help protect Kagome now.”

“Keh.”

Shippo’s tail twitched and his head dropped. Inuyasha sniffed as the faint hint of salt reached him and he cracked his eye open again, frowning when he saw the folded in figure next to him.  _ “Man, Kagome’d sit me again for that one.” _ He dropped one hand on top of Shippo’s head and ruffled the fur.

“Hey! What’d you do that for?” Shippo barked.

“M’sorry Brat,” Inuyasha mumbled, “I didn’t mean to make ya think you weren’t helping. I saw ya create that illusion yesterday and it held long enough to get her out of the way.”

Shippo beamed up at Inuyasha and his tail bushed. Inuyasha stifled another smirk as he watched pride settle into the little fox demon’s bones. Silence fell over the pair at the well again as they continued their vigil. Hours passed and the young demon’s eyes slowly drifted closed as he unconsciously curled against the hanyo. Inuyasha stiffened when it happened and moved to push him away, but Kagome’s face appeared in his mind and he settled back allowing the young one to rest against him. Eventually even Inuyasha gave in to the pull of the night and he slept propped against the well, one arm curling over Shippo at his side, protecting him from the night air with the sleeve of his Fire Rat robe.

When the sun rose, Inuyasha shook Shippo awake and sent him back to the village for breakfast, promising that he would bring Kagome to the village as soon as she arrived, if she would speak to him.

Shippo shook his head. “Try apologizing this time. You said it to me yesterday, can’t be that much harder to say to her,” he shot back when he’d made it far enough down the path that hitting him would take effort.

“Brat!” Inuyasha called after him with a growl that slowly morphed into a grin when he was sure the little one couldn’t see him.  _ “Kid is getting smarter,” _ he thought as he peered over the edge of the well, hoping that he’d see some sign of Kagome’s return. When the sun rose high enough that Inuyasha had to concede that she’d not be back that morning, he settled back down where he could watch the well. Eventually Shippo arrived back with a container full of food from Kaede, which he shared with Inuyasha as they both watched the well.

“She’s not coming back today is she?” the little fox queried.

“Probably not, her ‘school’ has started by now so she’s probably gone to that today.” Inuyasha responded.

“‘K. I’ll go help Kaede in the garden then.”

Inuyasha just nodded. “If ya need something moved, come and get me,” he called down the path to the rapidly disappearing figure. Shippo waved one hand over his head to let Inuyasha know that he’d heard him.

Several hours later, Inuyasha’s ears swiveled as the familiar tread of the demon slayer sounded on the path. Sango waved when she came around the corner, already pulling her weapon off her back and setting up to fling it towards the resting hanyo. Inuyasha leapt to his feet and into a defensive stance. They traded blows back and forth, teasing banter flying almost as fast as the weapons along with thoughtful suggestions for position changes and tactics. Miroku joined them at some point and he also took turns sparring and making suggestions. While his physical skills were not like Sango or Inuyasha’s, they were still formidable. Eventually the two humans were exhausted and they sat down to rest beside the hanyo.

As the sun started to set, Inuyasha began to keep a sharper eye on the well. Sango and Miroku exchanged amused glances at his utter lack of subtlety. “You know, you could just go through yourself.” Miroku chuckled.

Inuyasha ducked his head in what would have been a blush if he wasn’t determined to not give Miroku the ammunition. “She’d just ‘sit’ me into the concrete and that shit hurts,” he muttered. Miroku burst out laughing, remembering Inuyasha’s description of the hardened ground in Kagome’s time. 

Sango stretched and jumped to her feet, “Alright, time for me to go help Shippo and Kaede with the evening meal. You two coming?” Miroku grinned up and Sango and stood up to head back with her. 

“Just have the kid bring me some food if ya don’t mind,” Inuyasha replied. “I don’t want Kagome to walk in the woods alone if she comes back after her family dinner.” Miroku and Sango nodded at Inuyasha and went back to the village together. Inuyasha laughed when the tell-tale sound of a resounding slap echoed back to him. It wasn’t long before Shippo reappeared carrying a bowl of rice and some other food.

Shippo and Inuyasha sat quietly together, eating dinner and casually glancing over at the well. After they ate, Inuyasha spent a little time working with Shippo on jumps and dodges, helping the little one better understand how to maneuver his body in a fight. Once again Shippo drifted to sleep next to Inuyasha and Inuyasha covered the little body with the sleeve of his robe ensuring he would not get chilled in the night.

The next morning, Kagome peered over the edge of the well, her eyes widening as she took in the sight before her. Shippo was curled up on Inuyasha’s lap, having shifted at some point in the night. Inuyasha’s golden eyes cracked open and he carefully raised one finger to his lips, shushing Kagome before she could squeal at the adorable vision.

“ _ Maybe I should leave more often _ ,” she thought to herself. Inuyasha glared at her briefly, seemingly reading her mind, “Oi. Took ya long enough to get back,” he whisper-barked at her.

“Well I’m here now,” she responded, “and it looks like you two did fine without me.”

Inuyasha looked down at the sleeping bundle of fur in his arms. “Brat missed ya,” he stated. He looked up at the girl standing before him, “And so did I,” he muttered.

Kagome smiled.


End file.
